Lhao Tribe
The Lhao Tribe is a clan of people who roamed the skies in Gravity Rush 2. They originally resided in Jirga Para Lhao before their city was stolen from them by the Council. After their return to the city, Lisa, a Lhao descendant, took back the stolen cargo and restored their rule over Jirga Para Lhao. History Past The Lhao Tribe consist of Lhao natives that use to live in and proudly rule over the sacred city of Jirga Para Lhao, "until the invaders came." The invaders deceived the Lhao and stole their cargo, which was also their heritage. The invaders then founded the Council and started a war that took the lives of many Lhao. With their city stolen, the remaining Lhao members had no choice but to leave Jirga Para Lhao, becoming a wandering people. Before Gravity Rush 2 Many decades later, the most recent leader of the wandering tribe, Lisa (if not her ancestors before her), signed a trade agreement with the Council, likely through the merchant, Vogo, for gravity ore exports in exchange for supplies; Vogo would serve as the trader for both parties. The Lhao tribe would get their ore from working mining sites. It was their only way of obtaining supplies and surviving on their traveling settlement. Gravity Rush 2 When Kat and Syd arrived in the Gravel Pit and were taken in by Lisa and the tribe, known as Banga, they were put to work relatively quickly; they helped the tribe mine several mining sites for ore. Later, when Lisa and the tribe "violated" the contract, which was actually the act of Vogo setting them up for his own gain, they needed to get a new shipment of ore for the Council. Kat took action and suggested to Lisa that she could go to the Forbidden Land to gather the rumored rich ore deposit there. After Kat successfully brought back the premium ore, that got them out of the bind they were in, until a frustrated Vogo returned. Having come back from his delivery to the Council, Vogo demanded a bet: If Banga were to lose the bet, their contract would be tripled. But if Banga won, their contract would be restructured to be more reasonable for them. The game the bet would take place over was first a target game that involved hitting ten targets before your opponent, with a best two out of three format. Once Fi, an alias and the adoptive brother of Vogo, found out that he had cheated, the bet took continued over a game of B'oarack instead that Lisa supervised. Kat eventually won the game, resulting in Banga's contract being revised for the better of Banga. Banga returned to Jirga Para Lhao, which according to one of Banga's miners and residents, "it's been ages since coming to the city." Further in time, Lisa, Fi, and a rebel Garrison solider led a revolt against the Council, after they took some of Banga's hostages and enforced everyone except the residents of Lei Havina to work in the mining sites. After Kat and Raven saved the hostages, they helped take the fight to Bismalia, the Council's headquarters. Once Vogo disabled its guns and Kat and Raven defeated the Garrison, the Jirga Para Lhao military, Lisa and Fi were able to successfully suppress the Council, with Lisa additionally taking back her cargo, leading her to become the new ruler of the city. Lhao Lifestyle B'oroack B'oroack is a traditional game of the Lhao tribe for "pleasing the gods," and it is used to settle disputes and bets among rivals. Representing the harvest, both players would possess three bells. The competitor who took all three bells from their opponent would be recognized by the gods. Rules includes that only the two competitors must fight on the sacred ground upon which the two are being judged by the gods, and not anyone else. Exiting the arena is classified as giving up the right to be judged by the gods, in which case that competitor would lose. However, knocking an opponent out of the ring just results in an automatic victory of that round. Kat engages in a game of B'oroack with Fi after discovering that Vogo had cheated in an earlier contest, and again after defeated 100 of the former's disciples. Lhao Warrior Code People of Lhao are against cheating. They honour a warrior code that would only have them partake in fair battles or contests. It is a violation otherwise. This is the reason why Dusty was sidelined when Kat and Fi first engaged in a game of B'oroack, despite Fi's willingness to make an exception. When Fi found out Vogo cheated during the bet over the target game after winning, he declined the victory—stating it violated the Lhao warrior code—and suggested that the bet take place over a different game, B'oraoack, a traditional Lhao game. Category:Factions Gallery File:Lhao_carving_1.jpg|Picture of the Lhao's rule over Jirga Para Lhao. File:Lhao_carving_2.jpg|Picture of the war between the invaders and Lhao tribe. File:Lhao_carving_3.jpg|Picture of the Lhao tribe losing and making their departure.